


The Games you Play

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: Timmy has some surprises for Armie when they meet up in Amsterdam.





	The Games you Play

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not know these people, what I write is just a fragment of my very sick mind and the toys described exist, and goodness knows what weird cookies I now have on my laptop.
> 
> I know my smut writing is not good, it is all a work in progress; I do have a writer's block and when this idea came into my head I took the chance to try to get out of my slump, especially since it is outside my comfort zone.  
I wrote and published before I could think better of it...

Armie could not feel more conspicuous if he tried. Cap, sunglasses and large sweatshirt seemed to make him more visible than his six foot five generally did. “Only a trench coat would be more obvious!” he thought.  
But when the honey badger calls, he could not resist.  
He walked along a canal looking at google maps on his phone; the Airbnb Timmy was staying was close. 

He did not notice anybody creeping up to him till he was pounced upon.  
“Honey bear, you came!”  
“Christ Timmy, you gave me a heart attack!”  
Timmy was kissing Armie’s neck while climbing him.

“Timo, can you please stop being a drama queen?” Will stood by a doorway looking less than pleased. With his arms crossed he eerily looked like Brian.  
Armie nodded a greeting, the air was tense, they were both well aware of what the other thought about each other.  
Timmy pouted prettily, he must have practiced for hours in front of a mirror to reach such sublime perfection of poutiness.  
Both Armie and Will looked at him with a mix of admiration and worry.

A pouty Timmy meant that some outrageous plan was going to be proposed.

“Come on Armie, let’s get ready for a night out!” Timmy dragged Armie into the flat.  
“Night out? Timmy, we mustn't’ be seen!” The look of panic on Armie’s face made Will snort a sort of laugh.  
Both Armie and Timmy turned to glare at him.  
“Sorry Timmy, but the expression on the oaf’s… Armie’s face was priceless…” Will shrugged “I am going to my room, both of you behave otherwise Brian will have my head after murdering the two of you!” As he left the room, Armie relaxed. 

“He hates me Timmy, why did you bring him?”  
“He is just protective of me, he is my bestie, I like travelling with him and Brian trusts him. Trusts him to keep me out of trouble. Let’s get ready for tonight!”  
“Timmy, it is not a good idea to go out, what if they see us?”  
“But I read that there is this great club nearby, Church, and they have naked thursdays. I bought you a pair of leather shorts… I wanted to go clubbing in Amsterdam... “  
Timmy’s eyebrows slanted down and he looked so crestfallen that Armie felt as though he had just kicked a puppy.  
“Honey, I am sorry, I know it’s my fault you cannot do what you want. I will make it up for you.”  
He gathered Timmy into his arms, he hated letting him down.

“You will agree to anything just as long as it is in the flat?” Timmy’s voice was muffled, his face pressed against Armie’s chest, and as Armie said “Yes, of course” Timmy immediately sprang free from the embrace.  
“Ok, let’s go into the bedroom, you shower first, I have some things to prepare!”  
Armie knew he had fallen into a trap, but felt quite excited wondering what awaited him.

Armie looked at the “thing” Timmy was holding with a worried expression. The room was quite small, or maybe the bed was enormous, one or the other. The light had a red tinge and he wondered if that was the reason Timmy had chosen the flat.  
“What is that Timmy?” He had an idea, or at least, his cock had an idea and was perking up.

Timmy looked at the tall giant standing naked in front of him and licked his lips.  
“Found it in a sex shop in Oslo… thought it suited you…” He slipped out of his pants, leaving them on the floor, and delicately pushed Armie onto the bed and lightly licked the length of his cock before slipping the ring attached to the vibrator over it.  
Armie shuddered. 

“Turn I need to taste you…” Timmy’s voice was soft and pleading.  
Armie meekly got on all fours, bottom in the air.  
Just feeling Timmy’s breath on his hole and his long fingers holding his butt cheeks apart made his erection painfully constricted by the ring; but when he felt the wet tongue circling his hole Armie moaned. 

Timmy took his time, pressing into Armie, feeling the muscles relax and tighten around his tongue, smelling the heady mixture of musky masculinity and soap. He poked as deep as he could, moving along with the shudders he was causing. 

As he raised his head he looked at Armie, a shuddering mess. He carefully took the dildo part of the contraption and swiftly placed it into Armie’s hole. As Armie felt the tip hit his prostate he cried out, but when he realised that it was vibrating inside him, the waves of pleasure undid him and he collapsed onto the bed withering, giving into sensations.

“Oi Arms, look up, there is me too!” As Armie tenderly and carefully raised himself onto his knees, Timmy delicately rubbed the tip of Armie’s engorged cock, and then spread the pre cum onto his lips.  
“I love this Honey Bear…” he whispered into Armie’s mouth and kissed him. 

Armie started to stroke Timmy’s cock, feeling the smoothness and the veins under his fingertips. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths. The vibrator kept stimulating Armie. Timmy rubbed lube into his hole and cleaned his hand onto Armie, his finger circling the ring, teasing, driving Armie to the brink of madness. 

Suddenly Timmy threw himself backwards onto the bed, raising his legs into the air; the bounce of the bed reverberated straight into Armie, the ring feeling even tighter around his cock.  
“Hurry I need you in me!” It was an order.  
Armie obliged, he quickly sheathed a condom and pressed against Timmy’s hole, feeling the tightness slowly give way, then pushing into him till he could go no further. 

Timmy felt Armie’s fingers press into his hips, holding him into place as he started to push and pull, slowly, faster, harder. 

Armie had never felt anything quite like it, the pain and frustration of not being able to cum that was elevated into just concentrating on Honey Badger’s pleasure, while the vibrations hitting his prostate overwhelmed him like waves of delight, as being penetrated while penetrating. Each of his hip movements bounced between discomfort and pleasure. 

Timmy arched his back and let out a scream, ejaculating over himself. Armie pulled out of him, his cock throbbing, and gathered Timmy into his arms.  
How long they stayed still, holding on to each other is debatable.  
The room’s red light created an unreal reality, there were few noises from the street. 

Timmy slowly reached between Armie’s legs and pulled out the vibrator, then delicately eased the condom and ring off.  
Armie’s cock was pulsing, he was making an effort not to cum immediately, he bit his lower lip, concentrating on the pain.

Timmy took the length into his mouth, rolling his tongue to the side of his mouth as to take it deeper; Armie shuddered and with a growl let himself go, right down into Timmy's throat.

“That was intense!”  
They were both lying on the bed, satiated and dizzy.  
“That was a good buy, best money I spent in ages!” Timmy smiled and Armie felt the usual twinge of guilt seeing how innocent he could look. 

“The noise you both made last night, sounded like rutting deer during the mating season!”  
Will took a sip of coffee and frowned.  
“I still don’t know what you see in the large MARRIED oaf…”  
Timmy sighed, it was difficult to explain, there was no rational reason he could give for what he felt for Armie.  
“He is my large soon to be divorced oaf!” he said and Will nodded.  
He lit a spliff and inhaled deeply wondering if Armie had boarded the plane yet and if he had found the surprise he had placed in his bag.  
He loved buying things for his Honey bear.

“Excuse me sir, can you please move to the side and open your bag?”  
The security officer gestured to the side of the conveyor belt.  
Armie raised his eyebrows, there shouldn't be anything in his hand luggage; he had placed the phone on the tray next to it and there were no other electronics or liquids with him.

He opened the bag under the gaze of the officer who started to shift among the change of clothes, till he found the electrical item that had been flagged in the x-ray machine.

Armie stared in horror at the large peach coloured butt plug, with three speeds to choose from for your personal pleasure™, that was slowly pulled out from his bag in front of an interested public of travellers...


End file.
